Uzumaki of the Force
by Phantom of the Sith
Summary: Giving into his anger and hatred Ryuji Uzumaki meets two very unlikely people who decide to take the Uzumaki back with them and train him in the ways of the force. After a seemingly normal mission to kill a Jedi, Ryuji soon finds that the path before him will lead him back to his home planet and the people who live on it.
1. Chapter 1

**So now with me making updates I am going to be working on this little number right here and don't worry I'm not going to be making any other story after this one. This story is going to be a Naruto and Star Wars crossover with an O.C. acting as the main hero seeing as it is easier and more fun to make an O.C. as the main so that I can mold them into whoever the hell I want rather than have a cannon person like Naruto be changed so much that they are pretty much an O.C. with Naruto's name slapped on it just because they can and I myself have done so in the past, so many times. My O.C. is going to be trained by two of the best Sith in my mind and if you lot haven't figured it out yet my O.C. is going to be a member of the Dark Side before I make my O.C. venture out into on his own so don't think that my O.C. is going to follow his masters for the entire story because that is not going to happen at all. I am going to be making my O.C. only use ONE Lightsaber seeing as I want to and for the force powers that I am going to be giving him I am going to give him the ones that I like the most. For the pairing I am going to make it into a harem seeing as this is kind of my thing now and I am not going to change it in the slightest. Just to let you know I am going to have my O.C. return to his home planet seeing as the story is going to focus mainly on his home planet so if you are expecting me to have my O.C. go to different planets in this whole story then you are sadly mistaken, but again you don't know when I am going to have my O.C. go back to his home planet so you might see some different planets. Disclaimer: I own nothing at all nor will I ever save for the O.C. I made for this story. **

A young boy around the tender age of seven years old with fiery red hair that reaches down to his lower shoulder blades, healthy pale skin color, and royal violet eyes. He is wearing a short sleeved red shirt with a picture of a western golden dragon on the back that is breathing fire for decoration, black ANBU style long pants, and black ninja sandals. This is Ryuji Uzumaki the second born son of Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage and Kushina UZumaki the Crimson Reaper, the younger twin brother of Naruto Namikaze, and the Jinchuriki of the yin portion of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

At the beginning Ryuji was a happy child as he was close to the Uchiha Clan much to the displeasure of the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi as he thought that Ryuji would favor the Uchiha Clan more than the village itself. Ryujin was close to the matriarch of the clan named Mikoto Uchiha who pretty much raised Ryuji when she found the Jinchuriki at age four, he was also close to the two prodigies of the clan Itachi and Shisui Uchiha who were like his older brothers, and finally his best friend Tsukiko Uchiha the only daughter of Mikoto and Fugaku. Then came the night of the Uchiha Clan Massacre were Itachi killed off his entire clan starting with Shisui as he claimed that he killed his best friend to gain more power before he claimed that his entire clan was just test for his new powers which made no sense to Ryuji seeing as Itachi was one of the most peaceful members of the Uchiha Clan so for him to up and kill off his family raised a few questions. Itachi knocked Ryuji out before he moved onto his younger sister Tsukiko and trapped her in a Genjutsu that showed the entire massacre before Itachi left the village.

Shortly after Tsukiko changed as she became obsessed with revenge and her drive for power and she even cut ties with Ryuji believing that her friendship would only hinder her. Ryuji of course tried to get his one and only friend back but it was already to late and he knew it as she wouldn't even talk to him, Ryuji then found a hidden document when he entered the Hokage tower late at night and found the mission for Itachi to kill off the entire Uchiha Clan seeing as said clan save for a select few were planning to rebel against the village which would easily kick off a Fourth Ninja War without a doubt and so without a choice Itachi had to kill his entire clan. Seeing this Ryuji made a quick copy of it and placed it in a sealing scroll before he found something else of interest that caught his attention as it was a letter from Jiraiya of the Sannin.

_Sensei,_

_The training is coming along greatly as Tsunade-hime and I have already started Naruto-kun's training with him learning the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **which will help him out a lot seeing as you know the secret of that Jutsu. it also helps that Naruto-kun is already totally loyal to the village thanks to me and Tsunade secretly telling him about the deeds that his father did during his time as both a ninja and as the Yondaime Hokage. He even signed the Toad summoning contract and we tried with the slugs but they didn't agree to one person having two contracts so instead we decided that Tsunade-hime would try and teach Naruto-kun her super strength at a later point but she would help with the Taijutsu portion of the training which will help out a lot. The only down sign is that Naruto-kun has shown NO interest in learning Fuinjutsu or Kenjutsu in the slightest as the brat outright refuses to do so no matter how much I try and have him train in either form and the Kyuubi is also causing some problems due to it boosting up Naruto-kun's chakra reserves to a massive extent so we have to constantly work on chakra control as his Uzumaki blood and the Kyuubi give him Chuunin level reserves already and if what you told me about his brother than they are about even in that regard. Speaking of Ryuji I think that it would be for the best if you make him disappear as his close attachment to the Uchiha Clan might make him think about unleashing the yin portion of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and with you not being in your prime I highly doubt you could it away and lets also remember that Minato-kun never taught me the **Reaper Death Seal **so I can't really do much in that regard either. So with Ryuji turning into a potential flight risk it would be best for everyone to get rid of him and fast before he can become a danger to the village as a whole. Also I think it would be best for Naruto-kun and the Uchiha girl to be team mates when the times comes and have them build a friendship and possible feelings for one another and then throw a marriage contract between the two of them. I mean think about it a child with the massive Uzumaki reserves, the **Sharingan **of an Uchiha, and if by some freak accident Naruto-kun loses his life then we will have a new Jinchuriki in the wings._

_Jiraiya_

Ryuji snarled at the letter as he now knew that he had a brother that was taken from him most likely after his mother died to be trained and molded to become the most loyal member of Konohagakure no Sato. He also now knew why he got dirty looks from people whenever he walked around the village as he wasn't blind by the glares he got from the villagers, nor was he def to the parents whispering to one another or their children to stay away from him. Sure Mikoto promised that she would tell him everything when he turned eight years old it didn't matter anymore seeing as she was killed during the massacre and now he knew why he was treated the way he was by the villagers, why the Uchiha Clan was killed, and who his parents were.

Now Ryuji is no longer that happy child as his anger and hatred for the village is building more and more and sure he tried to show Tsukiko the official report about the Uchiha Massacre but she slammed the door in his face after telling him to leave her alone as she had training to do. So in a moment of anger and rage Ryuji stormed off and screamed in anger which caught the attention of two certain people.

(Above Elementia)

"Master do you sense that" Darth Vader asked seriously.

"Indeed my friend, such darkness and rage, he would be of great use to me" Emperor Palpatine said gleefully.

"Should I send a small shuttle down to that planet to find the source" Darth Vader asked in wonder.

"We will both go down and find the source of this darkness and bring it back with us to be properly trained" Emperor Palpatine said honestly.

"As you wish my master" Darth Vader said honestly.

So Darth Sidious the emperor of the Galactic Empire and his apprentice Darth Vader went to a landing shuttle and went down to the planet which is located in the outer rim. When they landed they both started to walk towards Konohagakure no Sato though the two gate guards tried to stop them and ask who they were Darth Sidious simply used Force Persuasion on them and the two users of the Dark Side walked on through and while many villagers looked at the two of them in wonder they paid no attention as they were more focused on the source of Dark Side. It didn't take them that long either as they soon found Ryuji and it already looked like he was being seduced by it as his eyes started to change to a sickening acid yellow which made the emperor smile.

"Tell me young one do you desire power" Emperor Palpatine asked gleefully.

"Yes I do" Ryuji said simply.

"Then you must pledge loyalty to the emperor and the Galactic Empire" Darth Vader said firmly.

"I do" Ryuji said honestly.

"Then follow us little one and we will give you what you desire" Emperor Palpatine said seriously.

Ryuji nodded his head and walked with the two men and as they walked out of the massive village doors he looked back one last time but mainly in the direction of the Uchiha Clan compound before he turned away. In the distance Ryuji could hear the villagers cheering that Ryuji was gone and with the Sandaime out of the village for some meeting for a week and a half it would take them a LONG time for him to send out a search party. When Ryuji entered the landing craft he sat down as he would not see his home planet in a VERY long time.

(Eight years later)

A handsome young man around the age of fifteen years old with fiery red hair that reaches down to the upper part of his back, healthy pale skin color, and royal violet eyes. The young man has a lean and athletic build for his age with his even sporting a six pack abs though it is hidden behind crimson red and black robes of a Sith, black leather gloves, black leather boots, and strapped to his belt is his Lightsaber. This handsome young man is Ryuji Uzumaki the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, the younger twin brother of Naruto Namikaze, the Jinchuriki of the yin portion of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and apprentice of Darth Sidious and Darth Vader. (A/N: For the Lightsaber look up the ones that Starkiller uses from Star Wars: The Force Unleashed)

For the last eight years Ryuji was trained to the ground and even to the brink of death by Darth Sidious and Darth Vader, though both Sith Lords were pleased by how well Ryuji embraced the Dark Side of the Force. It came naturally to him with some even calling Ryuji a prodigy of the Dark Side though Ryuji just ignored those praises and focused on his training in both the force and Lightsaber training as he trained in the same form as Darth Vader which is Form V: Djem So by the man himself and that proved to be great as Ryuji showed he was good at the form.

Darth Sidious mainly taught him various forms of the Force and just like his Lightsaber combat, Ryuji took to it like a sponge to water which pleased the elderly Sith Lord. Though to the amazement of both Darth Sidious and Darth Vader the young man was also able to channel certain powers into his Lightsaber and use them in combat such as **Force Push **and **Force Lightning **seeing as neither Sith Lord every thought of doing something like that but Ryuji was the one to think of that one.

Though the Kyuubi no Kitsune was not silent throughout the long eight years as Darth Vader had entered Ryuji's mind and was face to face with the massive creature though the massive fox was looking down at him throughout the meeting. After his talk with the Kyuubi no Kitsune Darth Vader told his master how the seal on Ryuji would take small portions of the 'chakra' that the fox possessed, and place it into the boy's system.

Darth Sidious was indeed surprised but pleased with this information since the boy would (Unknown to Darth Vader) would one day replace the Dark Lord when the time comes, and the old Sith Lord would enjoy teaching the boy all that he required to take the throne.

Whenever Ryuji was alone his mind wound drift back to his home planet of Elementia did Tsukiko even notice that he disappeared, did she return to the kind girl that he remembered, did Tsukiko even remember him, did Jiraiya's and the Sandaime's plan to get Tsukiko and his twin brother together. Ryuji would usually banish those thoughts from his mind but the Kyuubi no Kitsune who he spoke to and even met wouldn't let it go seeing as she, yes the strongest biju is a female and her female form is nothing to scoff at and her name is Akane would like to tease the young man about Tsukiko.

Currently we find Ryuji kneeling in front of an image of Emperor Palpatine seeing as the man suddenly appeared after he got clean from his training and got dressed.

"What is your bidding my master" Ryuji asked firmly.

"An Imperial spy has located a Jedi on the planet of Geonosis, hunt down and kill this Jedi at once" Emperor Palpatine said firmly.

"Master how would a Jedi even hide out one Geonosis, would't the creatures of that horrid planet turn the Jedi over rather than allow the Jedi to hide out on their planet" Ryuji asked curiously.

"According to our spy the Jedi was able to use the force to persuade the creatures to allow the Jedi to hide out on their planet" Emperor Palpatine said seriously.

"As you wish my master, I will depart as soon as possible and return with the Jedi's Lightsaber as proof of me killing the Jedi" Ryuji said firmly.

Ryuji watched as the image of Emperor Palpatine vanished the young Sith Assassin turned around and walked out of his room and headed off towards the docking pay and walked to his spaceship which was once a TIE fighter before he personally had it updated and upgraded the fighter to many parts to go to hyperspace at great speeds. (A/N: Look up Kylo Ren's TIE Fighter)

(Geonosis)

Ryuji landed his ship far enough away from anything but close enough to the Jedi as he stepped off his ship and made the journey to find his prey and after a half an hour of walking he spotted his prey and his prey's hideout as a smirk appeared on his face. The person is a female around the age of fifteen years old with long brown hair that is tied up into a high ponytail that reaches down to her waist, healthy pale skin color, and royal blue eyes. She is wearing the traditional Jedi robes which does a good job at hiding her soft and bouncy D-cup breasts, curvy figure, and a fully developed bubble butt with a Lightsaber resting on her hips.

"So you have finally showed up Sith" the female Jedi said sternly.

"Indeed I have shown up Jedi, and under the orders of Emperor Palpatine it is time for you to meet your end" Ryuji said firmly.

"Before we begin allow me to introduce myself, my name is Layla Shan, and I am the one who is going to kill you" Layla said seriously.

"Very well then Jedi, my name is Ryuji Uzumaki a Sith Assassin of the Galactic Empire" Ryuji said seriously.

(Ryuji vs Layla)

_*Chrono Trigger: Boss Battle 1*_

After ditching their hooded cloaks Ryuji and Layla activated their Lightsabers at the same time with Ryuji's color being red bladed Lightsaber and Layla sporting a purple bladed Lightsaber. Soon they sprinted at one another before they clashed their Lightsabers together as both opponents glared at one another before they broke off from one another. They then faced one another again and preformed various slashes and blocks as the color of their Lightsabers reflected off the stone walls. (A/N: Look up Mace Windu's Lightsaber from Episode 3 for the one that Layla is using)

Ryuji then kicked up some dust into Layla's eyes making her shield herself so she had enough time to get the dust out of her eyes she didn't get enough time to evade or event counter the **Force Push **from Ryuji that sent her flying into one of the rock walls which made Layla gasp in pain while also spitting out some blood. Using the force to increase her speed Layla easily closed the distance between her and Ryuji as they once again exchanged blows with their Lightsabers as their duel continued.

Ryuji then channeled some of his **Force Lightning **into his Lightsaber just as Layla broke off the deadlock between her and Ryuji and did a few back flips to get far enough away from the Sith Assassin. Ryuji swung his Lightsaber which made Layla cock an eyebrow in wonder before she felt pain rack throughout her body and she noticed that arcs of lighting was coming off her body.

"Damn you Sith, using an underhanded tactic like this" Layla said in anger.

"It does not matter if such a tactic like this is underhanded Jedi, I will complete my mission without fail" Ryuji said sternly.

Layla then channeled the force into her body as a small dome appeared around her and with a war cry she released the pent up force within her and canceling the shocking that Ryuji's attack left her. The pent up force rocketed towards Ryuji at speeds he could not defend and so Ryuji was slammed into a rock wall and groaned a bit in pain before he flipped back up on his feet.

"That was impressive Jedi, but that little stunt is going to be the only time you use it" Ryuji said seriously.

"Don't be so sure Sith, we Jedi have beaten you before and we will do it again" Layla said seriously.

Ryuji then threw his Lightsaber at Layla which made her jump over it but then she was met with a powerful **Force Push **by Ryuji that sent Layla flying into a rock column, as Ryuji's Lightsaber returned he deactivated it and then while using the force to keep Layla in midair Ryuji used his free hand to shock Layla with his **Force Lightning **to shock the female Jedi and as her screams echoed soon turned silent as her eyes closed and her head fell to the side. Ryuji stopped using the force and Layla landed on the ground and her Lightsaber fell out of her hand.

(Ryuji vs. Layla-end)

_*Chrono Trigger: Boss Battle-1 end)_

Cautiously Ryuji walked up to Layla's body and he checked her pulse and when he got nothing he figured that she was dead and so he picked up her Lightsaber and placed it on his belt next to his. Leaving the fallen body of his Jedi opponent Ryuji went back to his ship though if he stayed he would've noticed Layla's hand twitching slightly as she used the force to stop her heart during the time that Ryuji had checked her pulse. Standing up Layla started to channel the force and started to heal the wounds she got from her little tussle with the Sith Assassin. She then made her way back to her hideout and opened a box and smiled as her second Lightsaber was still there so she could continue on, but one thing was on her mind. (A/N: look up Obi-Wan Kenobi's Lightsaber from Episode 3)

_"Ryuji Uzumaki, why does the force seem so unbalanced within you" Layla thought in wonder _

(With Ryuji)

Ryuji was flying back to the Star Destroyer he was stationed at though his mind was also thinking back to the final moments of his fight with Layla, after all he had hunted down and killed other Jedi before and he made sure to run them through with his Lightsaber before taking his opponents Lightsaber back with him but this time the force told him to check her pulse then take her Lightsaber.

_"I know that master Vader told me that the force works in mysterious ways but this has never happened before" Ryuji thought honestly. _

**Finally done with this one and now with it done, and after I release it I am going to update.**

**1\. Just to let you know Layla is an O.C. along with being a decsendant of Grand Master Satele Shan and you will find out who her master is soon **

**Harem for Ryuji: Layla, Tsukiko, Female Haku, Samui, Shizuka, Female Kyuubi, **


	2. Chapter 2

**So now with me making updates I am going to start with this one and like I mentioned before I am going to reveal the master of Layla Shan and I am indeed going to be doing just that. So after thinking it over I have decided that I am going to have Ryuji, Layla, and whoever else I decide on adding to the harem be the only ones to use a Lightsaber as well as be the only ones to use the Force seeing as I think that it would be a tad hard for me to do a story that is full of people from the Elemental Nations using the Force and all that shit. Now I have read my reviews and a P.M. with the lot of you asking for people like Ahsoka along with many others to be added to the harem which is good it is up to me to decide who is going to be in the harem which will indeed be updates at the end of this chapter. Either near the end of this chapter or the chapter after that is when Ryuji is going to be returning to Elementia and doing things there. Also I am going to introduce one more O.C. in this chapter who is going to be Ryuji's companion due to me just wanting to do so and there is nothing you lot can do to stop me from doing so in the first place. I am happy that some of you enjoyed my venture back into Star Wars seeing as it is one of my all time favorite sci-fi franchises in both movies and video games in general thanks to the fond memories I have of it when I was growing up. Well with that all out of the way I think that it is time for me to do the thing that must be done before anyone can even start one of these bad boys and so without further ado. Disclaimer: I own nothing at all nor will I ever save for the O.C. I made for this chapter. **

Ryuji finished placing Layla's Lightsaber in a special case that held five other Lightsabers from the Jedi that he had taken down before on missions from his master. Though the Sith Assassin was still wondering as to why the Force made him leave the female Jedi the way that she was but again he banished those thoughts from his mind seeing as he needed some sleep from the long day. Something told Ryuji that he would need it and he always trusted his gut feeling so he just placed his head on his pillow and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

(A few months later)

Ryuji was once again kneeling in front of the image of the Emperor seeing as his master had yet another mission for him.

"What is your bidding my master" Ryuji asked seriously.

"I have gotten word of a female Lethan Twi'lek that is very powerful in the force, I wnat you to go to her home planet and bring her before me" the Emperor said firmly.

"Planning on having yet another hand my lord" Ryuji asked in wonder.

"One can never have to many hands to hunt down their enemies" the Emperor said bluntly.

"Very well my master, I will bring you this woman without fail" Ryuji said seriously.

Ryuji walked towards his Tie Fighter once again and set the destination to be the planet of Ryloth before he took off and flew away from the Star Destroyer before entering hyperspace. It did not take that long to appear in front of the planet and Ryuji sighed as he knew that the Galactic Empire was not really liked on the planet so Ryuji knew that he would have to be careful on how he moves once he landed on the planet to find the Lethan Twi'lek and bring her back to the emperor.

So Ryuji landed and used the Force to locate his target and walked in her general direction and when he got closer he snarled in pure rage as he saw that the girl was in a slave house. He was very familiar with how female slaves are used by their masters as the females are usually only used for sex and once they are completely used up they are then used as meat shields. Ryuji had to put down a few slave runners as early missions and mercy killed the females that just gave up on life.

Activating his Lightsaber he sliced down the door and walked in with the red glow of his Lightsaber being his light source and his eyes changed to the traditional Sith yellow as he allowed his anger to control him. Not even the fluctuation of the Force that was still going on with him could stop the Dark Side to take control at the moment. Whenever Ryuji walked past a cage of females he destroyed it and told the females to get out to which they did but not before thanking him to which the Sith Assassin only nodded to them.

As he got closer Ryuji deactivated his Lightsaber but kept on moving and soon Ryuji was outside the main door and he could hear that the slave master was pretty upset about something.

"You damn bitch, after everything I did for you, this is how you repay me in the end" the slave master yelled in anger.

"Fuck you" a female voice said plainly.

"Please master don't harm me" another female voice said desperately.

Just as Ryuji kicked the door down the slave master brought out a a force staff and activated it and with a sick look on his face he brought it down on the woman who said those slandering words. The Lethan Twi'lek glared at the man with so much hate that her eyes started to change to the Sith yellow but soon the slave master stopped. The reason being is that Ryuji was walking in and activated his Lightsaber which made the slave master sweat a little bit in fear as he did not want to die in his home.

"Hello, how can I help you" the slaver asked in wonder.

"The Emperor has requested me to bring the Twi'lek to him right away" Ryuji said firmly.

"You can tell your 'precious emperor' that I am going to be keeping the Twi'lek and there is nothing you can do about it" the slave master said smugly.

Ryuji cocked an eyebrow as the slave driver motioned with his hand and five men walked out and the Sith Assassin could tell that they were simply hired guns and nothing more. So with no real effort on his part Ryuji started to strike down the hired guns which scared the shit out of the slave master as he started to back up and silently preyed that the Sith Assassin would spare his life after handing over the Tei'lek like he asked. As the last man fell to the ground Ryuji walked up to the slave master with his Lightsaber being pointed at the slave master.

"I will give you the Twi'lek as you asked, just please I am begging you spare my life" the slave master asked with hope.

"Very well then, I will be taking her and you will not do anything to stop me" Ryuji said bluntly.

"As you wish" the slave master said happily.

"Oh and there is one more thing I so desire" Ryuji said honestly.

"What can I get for you my lord" the slave master asked in wonder.

"Your wretched life" Ryuji said sadistically.

Before the slave master could do anything Ryuji lifted him up with the force and pulled the slave master towards him before impaling him with his Lightsaber and Ryuji watched with glee as the life faded out of his eyes. Deactivating his Lightsaber Ryuji turned around to the Twi'lek and the other woman in the room and pondered what to do with the latter. After thinking it over Ryuji walked up to the two and looked down at them and gestured them to get back on their feet to which they did.

"Tell me what are your names" Ryuji asked firmly.

"My name is Tira Secura" the Lethan Twi'lek said honestly.

"My name is Tanya Einzbern" Tanya said honestly.

"As you heard Tira Secura Emperor Palpatine wishes to meet with you and I am planning on doing just that, as for you Tanya I have my own plans for you" Ryuji said seriously.

"As you command" Tanya said firmly.

Ryuji walked the two female slaves back to his Tie Fighter and took off and headed back to the Star Destroyer that he was stationed on and landed and walked his way back to the hologram room and was kneeling once again before an image of the Emperor.

"As you have commanded my master I have brought you the woman that you desired" Ryuji said firmly.

"Indeed you have my Sith Assassin, but I must ask why this female next to the Twi'lek is also in the room" the Emperor asked firmly.

"I am planning on keeping her close to me and have her help me on any mission that you give me" Ryuji said honestly.

"Are you claiming that the training that both Lord Vader and I gave you was not enough" the Emperor asked sternly.

"Not at all master, but if you recall the Sith Lord Darth Malgus also had a female companion with him back in his glory days and was able to do a great many things with his companion by his side" Ryuji said sternly.

"Then you also know what happened to his companion in the very end" the Emperor said honestly.

"Yes and if I do indeed grow to love her then I will end her life the same way that Darth Malgus ended the life of his companion" Ryuji said firmly.

"Very well then, you may keep her close to you" the Emperor said firmly.

"Thank you very much my master" Ryuji said honestly.

"Now for the task at hand, Ryuji I want you to start training this Twi'lek in the ways of the Dark Side right away" the Emperor said seriously.

"Not to be mean Emperor, but wouldn't be better for you or Lord Vader train her, I mean I am a Sith Assassin and nothing more, compared to two Dark Lords who have years of experience compared to mine" Ryuji said honestly.

"While it is true on what you say, I have Lord Vader stationed at the Death Star so he will be unable to train the girl at the time and I no longer have the time to train yet another student" the Emperor said seriously.

"Very well then my Emperor I will do as you command" Ryuji said firmly.

As the hologram disappeared Ryuji sighed as he knew that his schedule was going to be screwed seeing as he had to find Tanya some good blasters and other equipment along with training someone in the ways of the Sith.

"Alright then you two, while Emperor Palpatine wish for me to start Tira's training right away I am going to put it off for a few days as I have things to attend to so I need you two to stay in my room for the time being" Ryuji said seriously.

**"I must say Ryuji-kun, you are doing well for yourself" Akane said honestly**

_"What do you mean by that Akane-chan" Ryuji asked seriously._

**"I would've thought that you would pass out the moment you heard your orders" Akane said bluntly **

_"Trust me I am still trying to get over the fact that I have to TRAIN her compared to Darth Vader or Emperor Palpatine" Ryuji thought seriously._

**"Just make sure to treat them both right" Akane said firmly.**

_"I have you around to keep me from fucking this up" Ryuji thought firmly._

**"On a separate note, when are we going back to Elementia" Akane asked in wonder.**

_"That's strange I would've thought that YOU of all people would never want to go back there" Ryuji thought honestly._

**"Please you know as well as I do that you are planning on going back home" Akane said dryly.**

_"If I could do it, then I would have to wait for both Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine to fucking die" Ryuji thought bluntly._

**"So true, but you never know what may happen" Akane said seriously.**

_Whatever you say Akane-chan" Ryuji thought plainly._

(A few months later)

Things were going good for Ryuji as he was finishing up Tira's training with Tanya looking on in the background with jealousy in her eyes seeing as she wanted her master's attention. Instead Ryuji was training with Tira and she could tell that the Twi'lek also had feelings for Ryuji by the way she looks at him and the small blush that appears on her face whenever Ryuji praises her for a job well done. Sure Ryuji does the same for her but she just wishes that Ryuji would focus on her for just a little more than Tira at the moment.

Tanya is a beautiful fifteen year old human female with healthy pale skin color, a slim yet endowed build with a far more notable big butt, light blue shoulder length hair that has a large portion of her hair put into a braid on the left side of her face tied into a braid, a single long strand of hair, and yellow eyes. She is wearing armor very similar to that of a smuggler that did a good job at showing off her large and soft DD-cup breasts, around her waist are her twin blaster pistols along with a pouch that holds her Thermal Detonators.

Tira had become a beautiful fifteen year old Lethan Twi'lek with red skin color, Sith Tattoos litter her body, a nice buxom figure, and Sith yellow eyes. She is wearing the black and red robes of a Sith though these robes also do a good job at showing off her plump and firm D-cup breasts and her nicely developed bubble butt.

Tanya spotted the little spar was over with Ryuji standing over Tira and his Lightsaber aimed at her neck meaning that Ryuji had won, and as Ryuji helped Tira off the ground an image of Emperor Palpatine appeared.

"What is your bidding my master" Ryuji asked firmly.

"Well done on your training of the girl my Sith Assassin, I am here to grant her a Sith title and nothing more" the Emperor said firmly.

"My lord it would be an honor to gain a title from you" Tira said happily.

"From this moment forwards you shall be named Darth Talon a Sith Lord and one of my hands" the Emperir said firmly.

"Thank you my Emperor" Darth Talon said seriously.

The image of the Emperor disappeared and soon the three found themselves alone in the image room but that did not stop Darth Talon from looking at Ryuji with a glint in her eyes and she jumped him. Ryuji was caught completely off guard as Darth Talon kissed him right on the lips and pressed her breasts into his chest which made a faint blush appear on Ryuji's cheeks before he started to kiss her back. As the kiss ended a strand of saliva was the only thing that was left of the kiss before it broke and fell to the ground.

Darth Talon looked at Tanya and gave her a challenging smirk to which the human female glared at before she walked up to Ryuji swaying her hips as she did and when she was right in front of him Tanya crash her lips onto his. Once again caught completely off guard as the faint blush stayed on his cheeks and he started to kiss back and again when the kiss broke a stand of saliva was the only evidence of them kissing and it broke again.

"Oh my it looks like we broke him doesn't it" Tanya said happily.

"Indeed it does Tanya, he might need some _help _getting back to normal" Darth Talon said suggestively.

Both Tanya and Darth Talon dragged Ryuji back to their now shared bedroom and canceled any sound that was coming from it as the crew of the Star Destroyer hear the moans and groans all throughout the night.

(With Layla Shan)

The Jedi was flying her Delta-6 Sprite-class starfighter as she was looking for a planet to land on seeing as she needed a good place to keep herself hidden for the time being. Though her thoughts soon changed to the Sith Assassin that she fought all those months ago and was wondering what he was doing at this very moment as she remembered her talks with her Jedi Master.

_(Flashback)_

_"Master is it possible for someone from the Dark Side to come back to the light" Layla asked in wonder._

_"Well my young Padawan learner it is possible for someone to come back but it is very hard to do as the Dark Side is good at keeping a firm grasp on whoever it has control of" the Jedi master said seriously._

_Layla nodded as she looked up at the man woman had found her on her former planet when she was very young and brought her back to the Jedi Temple after her family had been murdered by bounty hunters. When she became a Jedi Padawan she was happy that the woman that helped her all those years ago had chosen her to be her apprentice. _

_"Ah master Shaak Ti just the woman I was looking for" another Jedi master said honestly._

_"Master Mundi what can I do for you" Shaak Ti asked curiously._

_"The council has requested that you, your apprentice, and your army go to the planet of Hypori, according to our scouts the separatists are amassing an army there and are planning on using said army to invade outer rim planets allied with the Republic" Master Mundi said seriously._

_So both Jedi along with their clone army headed off towards Hypori and for months on end the separatist droid army gave the Jedi and their army a run for their money. As Shaak Ti and Layla were huddled in a group of clones planning their next attack on the droid army something went off in the minds of the clones and as the attack started the clones turned their blasters against Shaak Ti and Layla. The Jedi Master knew what what about to happen decided that her apprentice was going to live and so Shaak Ti force pushed her apprentice away with Layla witnessing the woman she viewed as a mother get gunned down before her eyes._

_Shortly after Layla made it back to her starfighter and somehow escaped Hypori and read the report to stay away from the Jedi Temple seeing as clones were waiting for any Jedi that returned wondering what the hell was going on with the clones that they fought besides for years._

_(Flashback-end)_

Layla was knocked out of her thoughts when she finally found a planet that she could call home for a while.

(With Ryuji)

The Sith Assassin was walking towards the data that held all the planets that the Empire has been to and once he made it in he punched the destination he was looking for and after jotting down the info he needed Ryuji completely deleted his home planet destination.

**"So you finally made up your mind" Akane asked honestly.**

_"Yes I am going to take Tanya and Darth Talon with me" Ryuji thought firmly._

**"It also doesn't help that the Force is pretty much demanding that you go back home" Akane said bluntly.**

_"Yeah and once I get home maybe it will shut the hell up" Ryuji thought seriously._

**"Well then what are you waiting go out there and go home" Akane said honestly.**

_"That's the plan" Ryuji thought honestly._

Ryuji walked back to his bedroom but not before going to the special case that held all the Lightsabers he gained and took it before he entered his room to see a now awake and still naked Tanya and Darth Talon.

"Why did you leave my love, it got cold without you" Tanya said honestly.

"Yeah we could use your warmth" Darth Talon said bluntly.

"Girls I want you both to get dressed and grab your things" Ryuji said seriously.

"Why my love" Tanya asked in wonder.

"I think that it is time for us to leave" Ryuji said honestly.

"But where would we go" Darth Talon asked in wonder.

"We are going to my home planet of Elementia in the outer rim" Ryuji said honestly.

"What about the empire couldn't they find us" Tanya asked curiously.

"Only three people know that location of Elementia and they are Emperor Palpatine, Darth Vader, and myself" Ryuji said firmly.

"I will go wherever you want to go" Tanya said firmly.

"While I am grateful that the Emperor sending you to free me, it was you who brought me here and train me, so Ryuji I will also be going with you" Darth Talon said firmly.

"Thanks you two, it means a lot to me" Ryuji said honestly.

So with that said Tanya and Darth Talon got dressed before they made their way to the hanger deck and headed off towards Elementia.

**Finally done with this update and now for the updated harem.**

**P.S. Tanya is modeled after Yuki Nonaka from The Testament of Sister New Devil and if you haven't guessed she is my second O.C.**

**Harem for Ryuji: Layla, Darth Talon, Tanya, Tsukiko, Female Haku, Samui, Shizuka, and Female Kyuubi **


End file.
